Onigokko: Tsubasa Style
by Nakashima Kuroda
Summary: The Cast and some OCs play Onigokko! Who will win, and what is the prize? And why does Mokona keep popping up everywhere?


**Me: this is an idea I got from watching Onigokko!**

**Goru: You just wanted to see Syaoran and Sakura k-**

**Me: (glare) do not spoil the fic!**

**Disclaimer: NO OWN!!! GET IT!?**

--

Hello and welcome everybody! This is the first session of Onigokko: Tsubasa Style! In this FanFic, the casts of Tsubasa, and also some of my (and others') OCs will play Onigokko. Onigokko, if you don't know, is a game of hide-and-seek tag. The person (or persons) who is 'it' is called Oni, and must chase the others, who hide. There are also extra, unnamed Onis at the beginning at the beginning. The others, who are not Oni, are allowed to hide in the playing area. The Narrator will have full viewing access of the Players, and will be able to inform the 'audience' (a.k.a the readers) about the Players. The Players will start from different spots in the area, and the Onis will be stationed in the front, and will go into the game after 5 minutes. The Players will hide, and if they are touched by the Onis, they are out of the game. When a Player is out, the other Players are informed through text messages. The Oni have only 60 minutes to tag the Players, and after that, the remaining Players are the Survivors, a.k.a the winners. The Narrator's voices are in **bold**. Masked Onis are not allowed to talk.

Want a demo?

Masked Onis: 0

Oni: Sakura

Players: Satori

Narrator: Mokona

Location: Syaoran's house

Stations:

Sakura: at the front door

Satori: Under the table

BEGIN

'Waaaa, don't panic, don't panic, don't panic." Satori was hyperventilating under the table, fingers in her ears. 'Why am I the only Player!?'

Sakura opened the door, looking around for the black-haired girl.

**Ooh! Sakura's inside! She and Satori-chan are in the same room! Will she be caught?** Mokona said, watching the two girls from a room with a TV. **Sakura! She's there! Right there!**

"Where…?" Sakura was wandering the room, getting closer and closer to Satori's hiding place. "Hmm…"

'Don't panic, don't panic, don't panic!' She saw Sakura's feet pass her hiding spot, and she ran. "WAAAAAAA!!!"

"Satori-chan!" Sakura chased her around the house, trying to touch her.

"ONI!!!!" Satori ran, but tripped over her own feet and fell. "Nuuuuuu!!!!"

"Tag!" Sakura touched Satori's head, making the other girl cry Chibi tears.

**And Satori-chan's OUT!!! Sakura wins!**

Get it now?

--

Game 1

The masked Onis: 6

The Onis : Kurogane, Syaoran

Players : Sakura, Mokona, Fai, Satori, Chi, Yuri.

Narrator : Goru

Location : The amusement park

"WHAT!?" Kuro shouted, holding his sword threateningly. "I'M AN ONI!?"

"Ahh, I'm an old lady…should I be playing?" Yuri said, laughing nervously. "You people are just too young for me…"

"Damn, why do I have to be the narrator?" Goru was giving Satori a dark glare, grasping his microphone with more force than needed. "You owe me! …these are the stations."

Sakura: At the monkey bars

Mokona: At the swings

Fai: In the house of mirrors

Satori: The merry-go-round

Chi: The Roller Coaster

Yuri: The Lake in the park

BEGIN

**There is an Oni near Sakura! The Oni is…Kurogane!**

Sakura was walking around, trying to find a good hiding spot, when Kuro spotted her. She looked behind her, and saw Kuro running at her. Kuro was catching up to Sakura, running at top speed. Due to Sakura's luck, she was able to run into the house of mirrors, confusing Kuro.

"Damn!" Kuro complained. He lingered outside the entrance, waiting for Sakura to come out.

**Meanwhile, Mokona is…playing on the swings.**

"Wheee~" Mokona was happily swinging, not a care in the world.

Just then, a masked Oni behind him lunged, but missed as Mokona swung. Mokona saw this, and ran away, being chased by the Oni.

The masked Oni swore silently, chasing the white, bunny-looking creature.

"Special Skill! Super Kick!" Mokona turned around, and kicked the Oni away fifteen feet, unconscious. "Yay!"

…**and Mokona is out for touching an Oni.**

Everyone's phones (don't ask me how they got them) rung, and the message showed that Mokona was out.

"Nuuuuuu!!!" Mokona was being dragged away by the Oni, who had woken up.

**Fai is in the house of mirrors, happily humming.**

"This house sure is confusing! Hm-hm-hm~" Fai walked along, and from the corner of his eye saw a masked Oni. "Oh! I've been spotted."

The Oni chased Fai around the house, with the blond's laughter vibrating off the walls. Sakura heard this, and called out his name.

"Fai-san?" she looked around the corner, and saw the blond easily out-running the Oni.

"Princess Sakura! Don't just stay like that! Run!" He grabbed hold of her hand, and they ran from the Oni, not knowing where they were going.

Then, they exited the house, being greeted by a waiting Kurogane.

"Kuro-pii~" Fai waved at Kuro, smiling nonchalantly. "Hello there, Kuro-pon!"

"WHY YOU – DON'T CALL ME THAT!!!" Kuro started chasing Fai, forgetting that Sakura was there.

She was thinking of following Fai, but she knew she would get caught. And so, she walked to the roller coaster, luckily not meeting any Oni on the way.

**And Satori-chan is…SATORI, STOP RIDING THE DAMN MONKEY!!!**

Satori was riding the monkey on the merry-go-round, a dazed look in her eye. Three masked Oni were waiting for her to finish her ride, and to tag her.

…

…

**She's been there for ten minutes, dammit! WHY IS SHE STILL THERE!?**

Satori was still on the monkey, riding joyfully. The annoyed Onis entered the control room – and found Mokona working the switches!

"Satori-chan looks so happy there! Don't take me away! Nuuuuu!" Mokona was (again) dragged away by two of the Onis.

But as the three masked Onis were distracted by Mokona, Satori had slipped away.

**DAMMIT, YOU IDIOTS!!! CATCH HERRRR!!!! **

Goru was in the control tower, watching the others through multiple TVs. He was shaking with anger, and had broken one of the TVs already.

**GO CATCH HER, YOU IDIOT ONI!!! DON'T MAKE ME HURT YOU!!!!**

The masked Onis felt a chill down their necks, after hearing what Goru had said…they knew he had a torture room…

The masked Onis rushed around, trying to find Satori…

…who was eating ice cream at a wooden bench…

**SHE'S RIGHT THERE!!! DAMMIT!!! GO GET HER!!!!!**

Two of the Onis surrounded her…

…and pounced, just as she dropped her ice cream.

"NUUUUUUU!!! MY ICE CREAM!!!" she kneeled down, but her ice cream was already splattered.

The Onis rolled down a hill behind her, getting stung by stinging nettles. They landed next to the Lake, where Yuri was picking flowers.

"Oh my! Are you okay?" she walked over to them, lightly poking one of their heads.

(15 minutes left)

**SATORI, YOU –**

Mokona appeared in the room, jumping onto Goru's head.

**Wheee! It's me, Mokona Modoki! It seems that Yuri-san is out for touching an Oni! Uh-oh!**

Yuri was being escorted away by the Onis, who had politely thanked her after they had woken up.

"Oh, I wasn't supposed to touch you? My my! I suppose I'll go then."

**Ooooh!! Chi-chan is near the roller coaster! She wants to ride…but!!! She needs a riding partner!**

"I wonder where's Fai-kun…or Sakura-chan…wait, not Sakura-chan, she can't ride this type of roller coaster." She was pacing on front of the entrance, waiting for someone to appear.

"Chi-chan!"

Sakura walked up to Chi, smiling happily. "Hello!"

"Sakura-chan! Err, ah…" Chi was thinking fast – would they ride the roller coaster…or not…? "Why don't we try ride the Ferris Wheel?"

"A…Ferris Wheel?"

"Ah, that's right, you don't know…um…a Ferris Wheel is a ride where you enter a cable car, and go up so you can see from high spots!" Chi tried explaining, but it was difficult.

"Oh! Then, let's go ride!"

They went to the Ferris Wheel, and Sakura looked at it with much interest – it was huge!

As the cable went up, they saw four Onis under them…and a familiar looking brunette…

(30 minutes left)

Meanwhile…

Kuro was gaining on Fai, and they were running around the playground, where children were watching them enthusiastically.

"GET BACK HERE!!!" Kuro couldn't use his sword (not infront of the kids!) so he had to vent his anger in another way – thinking of Fai's untimely death.

"Kuro-pii~ You're chasing only me? I'm so honoured~" Fai was waving at the children as he ran, and they waved back, backing away from Kuro.

"Nii-san, why are you being chased?" a little boy asked, waving at Fai.

"Because I am in danger from being brutally killed by Kuro-pon!" Fai stopped, kneeling down to pat the young child's head.

"A-HAH!!" Kuro grabbed Fai, and the children giggled, climbing onto both of them.

**Awww! Fai is out, after being tagged by Kuro-pon! Dun dun duuuuuun…**

**Hey, get off my head!**

**Oopsie! Hee hee**

Three were out – and three were left, with fifteen minutes left in the game.

**Oni! I want you to target that damn Satori! And Syaoran! Chi and Sakura are on the Ferris Wheel!**

"Hai," Syaoran was right under the Ferris Wheel, and was looking up. He saw a brunette and a blond in a cable car, and decided to wait for them to land.

"That was exciting! It was so high from there!" Sakura said, walking off the platform.

"Most of the Onis have gone away, so I guess its safe for us to come out…" Chi and Sakura walked around the corner, and Chi bumped into Syaoran.

"Oh man! I touched an Oni…I guess I'm out!" Chi laughed dryly and waved at Sakura and Syaoran as she was escorted to the main control tower by a masked Oni.

**YOU DAMN MASKED ONI! I SAID SATORI, NOT CHI!** **THAT'S IT! I'M COMING TO GET HER BY MYSELF!!!**

Goru stomped out of the control tower, dragging a huge butterfly net.

**It seems that Goru-san is in a rage! Oh! He has terminated the masked Onis and has become an Oni himself! …oh no! He's chasing Satori-chan! RUN!! RUN, SATORI-CHAN!!!**

"STOP RUNNING!!!" Goru swung the net, trying to catch Satori.

"Nuuu! You're not an Oni!!! Stop it, Goru!!!" Satori ran as fast as she could, and saw two familiar brunettes together.

(5 minutes left)

"SAKURA-CHAN, PROTECT MEEEEEEEE!!!" Satori was running to Sakura, crying chibi tears once again.

"SATORI!!!" Goru swung the net again, but missed again.

(3 minutes left…)

Feeling the wind from the swing, she started running in circular, random movements, confusing Sakura and Syaoran.

"S-Satori-chan, this is confusing," Sakura said, trying to keep watching.

(30 seconds…)

"GORU, IF THIS IS BECAUSE I DIDN'T GO TO SLEEP ON TIME, I'M SORRY!!! NOW LEAVE ME ALONEEE!!!" Satori ran to Sakura.

(20 seconds…)

"THIS IS BECAUSE YOU MADE ME BECOME THE DAMN NARRATOR!!!" He was getting close, the net just almost reaching her…

(10…9…8…7…6…5…4…3…2…)

Goru threw away the net, and caught Satori from behind, causing the two of them to surge forward, bumping into Sakura.

**Satori-chan is OUT!!! Awww!**

(1…)

**ZERO!!! GAME OVER!!! Princess Sakura wins!! Wheeee!**

(0…)

When Satori and Goru had bumped into her, Sakura was forced forwards, onto Syaoran…

…and their lips accidentally met.

The two of them had fallen to the ground, and then they parted, blushing.

"A-ah! I'm sorry, hime!" Syaoran apologized, helping her up.

"It's okay," she smiled, with a pink tinge in her cheeks.

"Oooooooh!!!" Satori watched the two of them, a glint in her eyes.

"…Game over. Satori, you lose." Goru gave her an evil smirk, the aura around him ominous. "Now I have the privilege to torture you."

"Ah! Eeeeek! Sakura, save me!!!!" Satori was dragged away by a still smirking Goru, to only heaven knows where.

Mokona and the others came and met Sakura and Syaoran, Mokona holding a silver medal.

"Congratulations, Sakura! Here is your prize!" Mokona hopped onto Sakura's shoulder. "And as an extra prize – you get to kiss Syaoran-kun!"

"Eh!?" Syaoran blushed even harder, backing away a few steps.

"D-Do I have to?" Sakura asked, turning the same color as Syaoran.

"Yes! You must! Now, kiss!" Mokona nudged Sakura Syaoran's way, making them kiss accidentally again. "Awwww!"

"Yay~ That is so cute! Anyway, tune in to the next session of Onigokko!" Fai said, an arm around Chi.

"Leave reviews if you want this to continue, and the location, the stations, the Onis and etcetera." Kuro was now holding his sword, glaring at Fai.

And then the two of them played Cat and Mouse. Again.

--

**Me: I feel like that sucked.**

**Goru: no duh.**

**Me: ToT don't be so mean.**

**Goru: I can't help it. It's a part of my being.**

**Me: u___u fine…to the readers, please review! Please? I give you cookies? :3**

**(to Naruto-readers: I might write a Onigokko game, Naruto-style)**


End file.
